Charmed Reborn
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: Evil has been reborn and a new generation of Twice-blessed Halliwells were born under the elder's noses. As The Source returns to reclaim the throne of the Underworld, all demons new and old decide they have a score to settle. The Charmed Ones have new friends, enemies, powers, spells and everything they'll need to survive the demons, now can they survive high school?


Page | **0**

Charmed Reborn

Character List:

Emily Halliwell-

Rich Scapol/The Source-

Chris Halliwell-

Lacey Halliwell-

Angel Halliwell-

Penelope Halliwell-

Evil is reborn and three new Halliwell sisters learn their destiny as the Charmed Ones.

Something Wicca This Way Comes… Again.

(April 3, 2045; Halliwell Manor)

Rich_ (walking)_: Emily, what do you mean we can't get married?

The man walks with his supposed-to-be bride to the front door. They stop and look at each other.

Emily: Just that. I want to marry you; I really do, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm sorry about this Rich, I really am, _(Putting Rich's hat on his head) _but have fun on your trip to Cairo ok?

Rich: I'll try, but I doubt that I will. This whole thing just dampened my mood.

He looks into the girl's eyes and then turns to put his coat on.

Rich_ (Determined)_: Don't worry Em; I'm sure that by time I get back from Cairo, we will be walking down the aisle together. Now I gotta go.

Rich gives Emily a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door. Emily smiles and then her head starts to spin. She starts panting and collapses to the ground. She struggles to get up.

Emily _(Mentally)_: _Uh-oh. Could it be that The Source is reborn? _

Emily _(Mentally dismissing)_: No way.

She glances over to the Book of Shadows, which lies on the table.

Emily _(Mentally)_: _But then again..._

_ Emily picks up the Book of Shadows and walks upstairs to the attic. She places the book on its stand and starts to sift through it, looking for a spell._

Emily _(Mentally)_: _The Source couldn't be coming back, but I can't take any chances. The next generation will have to stop the demons; I just hope they'll be ready._

(Setting: Cairo, Egypt)

After baking in the sun for hours, Rich starts to head back to camp. With the sun in his eyes, he has no idea where he's going and plummets into a hole. He stands and sees a chest on the other side of the room. He's immediately drawn over to the box and goes to open it, but realizes it's locked. He flips it over and sees a keyhole. He takes off the key from around his neck. He puts it in the hole and turns it. Suddenly, Rich starts suffocating. He soon drops to the floor.

(Setting: Limbo)

Rich _(Looking around)_: Where-where am I?

The Source: Limbo. You have been privileged to obtain a power like no other: the power of magic. With this power, you will usher in a new age. Do you accept?

Rich opens his mouth, but an image of Emily flashes in his head.

Rich _(Mentally)_: I know I shouldn't, but then again…

Emily _(In voice over)_: I want to marry you; I really do, but I'm going to have to say no.

Rich _(To The Source)_: Fine, but only for Emily Halliwell.

The Source: Wait, a Halliwell? You know a Halliwell?

Rich: Yeah, I was planning to marry one, but she refused.

The Source: You accept?

Rich nods his head. The Source then moves his hands in front of Rich's face, inducing sleep. Rich's body slumps to the ground and he's suddenly snapped back into consciousness.

(Setting: Boat, floating on the Nile)

Rich _(Looking around)_: Where am I?

Archeologist: On the Nile. I found you and I put you on the boat. We're going to the infirmary now.

Rich _(Sarcastically)_: Swell.

Rich sits back and watches the movements of the water. He suddenly notices something moving in the water. He tries to peer in the water, but is drawn overboard.

Rich _(Panicking)_: No, no, no, no, no. Put me back on the boat! Put me back on the boat!

Rich shimmers back on the boat and he looks at his fellow archeologist, shocked. He looks at his hands and then his eyes drift over his entire body. A smile slowly begins to spread over his face.

Rich _(Mentally)_: _I don't believe it, I actually have magical powers. This is amazing._

Rich shimmers off the boat.

(Setting: Front Porch, Halliwell Manor)

Rich knocks on the door, but there's no answer. He waits for a minute and then knocks again. Emily comes from the attic to the front door. She opens it and is taken back by her visitor.

Emily _(Pleasantly surprised)_: Rich? I wasn't expecting you home till Monday.

Rich: I know, but check this out.

Rich makes a fireball and throws it towards Emily. She ducks, allowing the fireball to get in the manor. The fireball bounces around the manor and breaks a vase.

Emily: Alright, that's it!

Emily telekinetically orbs the fireball over to the fireplace and it starts a fire on the logs. Rich smiles and goes over to grab Emily. She pulls away.

Emily: Rich, we need to talk. I don't think having this power is a good idea. You're practically a demon.

Rich: How so?

Emily: For one, you can create fireballs. No Witch, Elder, or Whitelighter can do that. Who gave you the power?

Rich: I don't know. He was wearing a cloak, a black cloak.

Emily: Figures The Source would do that.

Emily _(Mentally)_: _Let's test it._

Emily _(Turning and walking away)_: Rich, come with me.

Emily starts to walk upstairs to the attic and Rich follows her. She moves to the side and points to the Book of Shadows.

Emily: Try to grab the book.

_Rich (Arching eyebrow skeptically)_: Okay?

Rich reaches for the book, but gets shocked with an electrical barrier. He falls on his back and Emily helps him up.

Emily: I knew it! The Source gave you those powers. I'm ending this.

Emily goes over to the book and opens to a page that she marked. Rich comes up behind her and she closes the book, going to gather supplies. She gets a potion, placed on a table by the door. Emily gets ready to throw the potion.

Rich: What are you doing?

Emily: I'm binding your powers.

Rich _(Stepping towards Emily and taking potion)_: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean bind my powers?

Emily: You've got the powers of a demon, but not just any demon; The Source of All Evil and he has the potential to kill me. I don't want that to happen, so I'm binding your powers. As soon as the ritual's done, you'll no longer have powers, unless I die or I do a reversal spell.

Rich: Em, don't worry. No matter what happens I'll never try to kill you. I love you. The Source is never going to force me to kill you. No power on Earth, the Underworld, Limbo or-.

Emily: Wait, Limbo?

Rich: Yeah, that's where The Source took me.

Emily _(Mutters under breath)_: That son of a bitch.

Emily then turns to Rich.

Emily _(Arching eyebrow skeptically)_: Rich, are you sure you won't try to kill me?

Rich: No one will make me do otherwise.

Emily: Good, but I need to play it safe.

Emily throws a potion at Rich's feet and he's absorbed into a ploom of smoke.

Emily: You don't have powers anymore, but since you're here I need to tell you something: I want to have a baby.

Rich: Great!

Rich and Emily hug.

(July 13, 2054; Halliwell Manor)

Emily walks into the living room and sees Rich.

Emily: Rich, can you come in here for a second.

Rich walks into the living room holding a tray of hot tea.

Rich: Sure Em, what is…?

Rich drops to the ground and Emily runs over to him.

Emily _(Worried)_: Rich, are you okay?

Rich _(Possessed)_: I'm not Rich anymore Halliwell.

"Rich" throws Emily off him and stands.

Emily: What's gotten into you Rich?

Rich _(Possessed)_: Fool!

Fireballs form in his hands and Emily begins backing away slowly.

Emily _(Stammering)_: The-The Source! B-but I-I-I-.

The Source: You did nothing to stop me!

The Source throws the fireballs at Emily and she orbs, getting out of their path. She stands behind The Source and he swings behind him, knocking the Whitelighter-witch to the ground.

The Source _(creating fireballs)_: Say goodbye Halliwell, forever!

Wyatt and Chris suddenly orb in.

Chris and Wyatt: Emily!

The Source _(Turning to Wyatt and Chris)_: Stay away!

The Source throws the fireballs towards Chris and Wyatt pushes his brother out of the way, taking the fireballs. Wyatt is thrown through the conservatory wall, while Chris and Emily stare at him, shocked.

Emily _(Screaming angrily at The Source)_: What did you just do!

Emily sticks her hand out to The Source and fire blows him back.

Emily _(Screaming)_: I'll get you for this!

She holds her head, getting a headache. A small flame starts at the broken conservatory wall and Chris's eyes get wide.

Chris _(Running to Emily and shaking her)_: Emily, stop! You're gonna burn the house down! Just breathe; in and out, in and out. That's it, just breathe.

Emily exhales deeply and opens her eyes.

Emily _(Calmly saying to The Source)_: You're lucky I don't end you right here, right now.

Rich _(Back to himself)_: Em, it wasn't me. I swear it wasn't-.

Emily _(Calmly)_: Go.

Rich: But-.

Emily _(Screaming)_: I said go!

Rich: Okay, let me just get my stuff and-.

Emily _(Screaming)_: NOW!

Rich shimmers out of the manor and Emily and Chris run over to Wyatt.

Emily _(To Chris)_: Can we save him?

Chris: I'll try.

Chris places his hands over Wyatt's chest and a warm golden light shines from his hands. After Wyatt's wounds show no sign of going away, he puts his hands down and turns to Emily.

Chris _(Crying)_: I-I could-couldn't save him.

A 13-year old girl runs down the stairs and looks at Emily and Chris.

13-year old girl: What happened mom? Why are you and Uncle Chris crying?

Emily _(Sniffling)_: Go back upstairs Lacey.

Lacey _(Crossing her arms defiantly)_: Not until you tell me what happened.

Emily _(Raising her voice)_: Lacey!

Emily then turns to Lacey, stands up and begins dragging her up the stairs. Lacey looks past her mother on the way upstairs and sees Wyatt's body through the broken conservatory wall. Her eyes widen as she walks up the stairs. Emily goes back over to Chris.

Chris: You know what you have to do right?

Emily: Yeah, but-.

Chris: Decide right now; are you unbinding their powers?

Emily looks forward, thinking about what to do.

(November 23, 2055, 5:00 pm; Somewhere in San Francisco)

Narrator: My sisters, Penelope, Angel and I were just walking home from school and the large load on my back was killing me: 6 packets of over 30 pages and several textbooks… huge ones. I swear I would've passed out with this if I hadn't felt like I was being watched.

My eyes dart from left to right quickly as we continue walking. I look up ahead and my eyes light up instantly. I break into a sprint and run to the playground's entrance like the load on my back was nothing. I stop at the playground's entrance and turn around to see Penelope and Angel coming up to me.

Penelope _(Panting)_: What was that about?

Lacey: Let's go through the park.

Penelope: No way! I don't wanna go through-.

Angel: Penelope…

Penelope turns to our sister and looks her straight in the eyes.

Angel _(Slowly)_: Let's go through the park.

Penelope turns away from Angel.

Penelope _(Grumbling)_: Fine, I guess we could go through the park.

Narrator: I don't know how Angel can always make Penelope do what she wants. It's like she has a personal servant, it's not me though. Even though I'm the youngest of us three, I have more will than Penelope or Angel. Maybe it's because they're twins…

(Playground)

The three of us are walking through the playground, when I hear something. I stop and so did my sisters. Angel turns to me.

Angel: What is it Lacey?

Lacey _(Shaking her head dismissing a thought)_: Nothing, nothing. It was probably nothing.

Penelope _(Grabbing Angel and Penelope's arms)_: Well let's go.

Penelope drags us forward through the playground and we continue walking. I hear the sound again, but keep walking.

Lacey _(Mentally)_: This time I know I heard something, but I can't say it again. Maybe it'll just pass.

Narrator: But it didn't. As we kept on walking further and further in the playground, I grew more paranoid and stressed; I was teetering on the brink of insanity. Something wasn't right, I didn't know what, but it was something. It just felt like a bad day.

I stop and so did the others.

Penelope _(Annoyed)_: What is it this time Lacey?

I stood in the same spot, staring off into space.

Penelope: Uh, Lacey. Earth to Lacey, come in Lacey.

I grab my sisters and throw us all off to the side. We land on the ground and look on as a hole is torn into the Earth. A large mole emerges from the hole and turns into a man. He faces us.

Man: Hello Halliwells.

The three of us stand and face the man, looking like a team… for about half a second. Penelope starts looking around, while Angel bites her nails. I roll my eyes at my sisters, who lack courage.

Lacey: State your business.

Man: You don't sound scared at all, unlike the others.

Lacey: That's because I'm not scared.

Man: Well you should be.

The man creates two fireballs in one hand.

Man: Scared yet?

I then begin to break down.

Lacey _(Sarcastically)_: Ooh fireballs. I'm so scared.

Man: Sarcasm is a bad trait to have, girl.

Lacey _(Yelling)_: Then kill me!

The man hurls the two fireballs at me and I jump out of the way. I smile and look back to see the fireballs heading towards Angel, who's paralyzed with fear.

Lacey: Angel!

I stick my hand out towards Angel and she's covered in a flurry of black and purple orbs. The black thing moves Angel away from the oncoming fireballs and next to Penelope. I look at my hands, shocked.

Lacey _(Mentally)_: Did I do that?

Man _(Mentally)_: Hmm.

I jump and look at the man as I continue reading his thoughts.

Man _(Mentally)_: Apparently the girl doesn't know about her powers. The Halliwell legacy will end here and now!

The man creates two more fireballs and launches them at me. I look at them and my body collapses, falling to the ground. The fireballs fly right past me.

Man: Guess the girl was so scared she passed out. Goodbye Halliwells!

Lacey _(O.S.)_: Guess again.

The man turns around and I kick him, knocking the man to the ground. I land and stand next to my lifeless body on the floor. The man stands and looks from me to my body, then back to me.

Man: Great, now I have to deal with an astral projection.

Penelope: An astral what?

Lacey: An astral projection.

Penelope: Wha-wha what's that?

Man: You're wasting precious time Halliwell; it's only a matter of time until you go back into your body.

Lacey: Then let's get down to business.

I charge for the man, but before I could land a punch, I go back into my body. I open my eyes, blink them several times and try to stand. My legs wobble and I fall to my knees.

Man: Hello Lacey, nice to see you're up. Okay, here's the deal: either you have your sisters carry you home or you stay here and I kill you. Which is it?

Lacey _(To Penelope and Angel)_: Guys, carry me home.

Angel: Bu-but…

Lacey _(Raising her voice)_: Now!

Penelope looks at Angel, gesturing for her to get me. The two walk over, each of them sling one of my arms over their shoulders. We begin to leave the man.

Penelope _(Looking at Lacey)_: So that's it? We aren't going to fight them?

Lacey _(Sarcastically)_: Look who suddenly got courage. But no, we're not gonna fight him. I'm too weak and we need answers. I know exactly where to get them.

Man _(Into walkie-talkie)_: Sir, observation has begun. Two of the girls have no idea about their powers, but the youngest, Lacey, I'm a little wary of her. She could black orb and astral project. Do I pursue the targets?

(Halliwell Manor)

Penelope, Angel and I walk in to see Emily standing with crossed arms. I stop leaning on my sisters and stand on my own.

Lacey: Don't give us that look! We need answers.

Emily: Answers? What do you mean answers?

Penelope: How come Lacey can astral project?

Angel: And how come she moved me away from some fireballs with some black-thingy?

Lacey: It's called a black orb. I heard the man say it as we were leaving. I must also have telepathy because I read his mind. He said we have a legacy and powers, what's that about?

Emily _(Sighs)_: I knew this was coming someday. Girls, sit down, this isn't going to be easy to hear.

Penelope _(Leaning forward)_: What is it mom?

Emily: The three of you are witches.

Penelope: We're witches?

Emily nods and the three of us stare at her with blank faces.

Emily: Say something. Anything.

Angel: I don't believe it.

Emily: There's a lot you three need to know, so I'll just give you the basics: magic is real; cupids, demons, warlocks, all of them are real. The Halliwell generation is full of witches. I'm a witch, Uncle Chris is a witch and Uncle Wyatt was a witch. You three are the most powerful witches: the Charmed Ones. Any questions?

Angel: I'm going to need some proof before I really know if we're witches or not, I just don't believe it.

Emily: Follow me up to the attic.

Emily turns around and walks upstairs to the attic, the three of us following behind. She walks up to a large book on the stand and motions for us to follow. We go to the side of her and she opens it.

Emily _(To Lacey, Angel & Penelope)_: I want you to recite this spell.

She moves out of the way and we step forward.

Lacey, Angel & Penelope:_** H**__ear now the words _

_of the witches, _

_**T**__he secrets we hid _

_in the night, _

_**T**__he oldest of Gods _

_are invoked here, _

_**T**__he great work of _

_magic is sought, _

_**I**__n this night and in this hour..._

_**W**__e call upon the_

_Ancient power!_

The moonlight comes through the open windows and a blue light comes from the chandelier. It hits us and we turn to our mother.

Lacey: What just happened? I feel stronger, why?

Emily: You guys just invoked the Power of Three. _(Emily turns to Angel) _Do you believe you have powers now?

Angel: Yeah, I guess so.

We then hear a crashing noise.

Penelope: What was that?

Emily: It came from downstairs!

The four of us rush downstairs to see the man from the park.

Lacey, Angel & Penelope: You!

Man: Hello Charmed Ones. And goodbye.

The man creates several fireballs and throw them at us. We roll out of the way and I turn to Emily.

Lacey: What do we do?

Man: Just stay still!

The man throws a fireball at me and I move my hand towards him. My black orb consumes the fireball and throws it back at the man. It lands it target, but the man is still standing.

Man: Fools, you can't get rid of a shapeshifter with fireballs.

Emily: A shapeshifter! I know exactly what to do about them.

Emily starts to run towards the staircase, but the shapeshifter throws a fireball at her, throwing her to the wall.

Penelope: Mom!

Penelope flicks her hands towards the shapeshifter, who steps forward. He's then flung to a wall and Penelope looks at her hands.

Penelope: I just did that. We really are witches.

Chris _(Walking into the living room)_: What's going on in here?

He looks from us to the shapeshifter to mom, who lay on the floor badly injured.

Chris: Emily!

Chris runs over to her and places his hands over her chest. A warm golden light shines from his hands and Emily's injury begins to heal itself. The shapeshifter gets up.

Shapeshifter _(Creating a fireball)_: It's over for you Charmed Ones. Save goodbye to your lives.

Emily _(To Lacey, Angel & Penelope)_: Recite this spell, now!

Emily throws a piece of paper at Angel and she grabs it. Penelope and I go over to her.

Charmed Ones: _When in the circle that is home_

_Safety's gone and evil roams_

_Rid all beings from these walls_

_Save us sisters three_

_Now heed our call_

The shapeshifter goes up into flames and turns into ashes. We turn to Chris and our mother, who are in the staircase.

Chris _(Walking down the staircase)_: So you know you're witches?

The three of us nod.

Lacey: We know you're a witch.

Chris: _Whitelighter_-witch.

Angel: What's a whitelighter?

Chris: Whitelighter are guardian angels for good witches. You already know what witches are and whitelighter-witches are just a cross of the two.

Penelope: So Uncle Wyatt was a whitelighter-witch?

Chris nods his head.

Lacey: Am I a whitelighter-witch?

Emily _(Coming next to Chris)_: No, you're not a whitelighter-witch. You're a darklighter-witch.

Chris: But there were no darklighter-witches in our family before. The only time there were was in that alternate reality.

Emily: Apparently there is one now. Before I forget, you can't tell anyone about us having powers. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow.

The three of us leave the living room, but I go back and hide to the side of the doorway.

Chris _(To Emily)_: I can't believe Lacey's a darklighter-witch. Do you think she's going to be evil?

Emily: I could only hope not. Hopefully she never goes to the Underworld or else she might be lost in the sea of darklighters.

Chris: Maybe you should tell her about the darklighters.

Emily: There's a lot I need to tell them and you're going to help. Tomorrow after they get in from school, orb in. Hopefully tomorrow, they'll be able to learn about whitelighters and maybe get their own. After all, they do need a charge.

Chris: Right, see you tomorrow.

Chris is covered in a flurry of white and blue orbs and he vanishes.

(Underworld)

The Source walks in the throne room and turns to The Seer.

The Source: Seer, what's the news with the shapeshifter?

Seer: He's been vanquished my lord. The Charmed Ones have been reconstituted.

The Source: So the Charmed Ones claimed their first demon. Game on Halliwells!

The Source begins laughing maniacally.


End file.
